


that sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise

by hahleyquinn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Roleswap, akira is the worst man, beginning of relationship, part of a future au, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahleyquinn/pseuds/hahleyquinn
Summary: "If she was such a prodigy, why did she believe every lie he told her?"Akira manipulates Hikari into thinking he cares for her while secretly hating her.A drabble that is part of my Persona 5 Royal roleswap.
Relationships: Female Goro Akechi/Akira Kurusu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	that sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise

How she was considered a “prodigy”, Akira had no idea. Sure, Hikari Akechi was smart, but a prodigy? He didn’t see it. All he saw from her was a naive, spacey girl who cared more about what people thought of her than things that actually mattered. She didn’t deserve to be called a prodigy when she couldn’t even tell people’s true intentions with her. He was a prime example. How could she be a prodigy when she was such an idiot that she believed he truly cared about her? If she was such a prodigy, why did she believe every lie he told her? How she led the Phantom Thieves, he’d never understand. What did they see in her? Even he would have been a better leader and he planned on betraying them all soon.

The pair were walking through Shibuya, and if he were anyone else, Akira would probably think Hikari looked cute with her ribbon and wide smile. But he wasn’t anyone else. He thought her ribbon was childish and her smile just irritated him. She had insisted they do something today, which she also insisted stay a secret. How childish… But I have to pretend I’m interested.

“So Hikari, where are we headed? Will you tell me yet?”

Hikari pursed her lips then, slowing her stride until she stopped moving. “Well… I’ll be honest. I didn’t have anywhere in mind. I was hoping I would figure something out but… Nothing.” She gave him an apologetic smile, to which he gave her his own smile.

“Oh, that’s alright. How about… the diner? We can get a quick meal and then I’ll walk you home?” Her face perked up, which made Akira chuckle. “I suppose that’s our plan then.”

As they walked back towards the diner, Hikari sneakily grabbed Akira’s hand, running her thumb along his knuckles. He didn’t notice at first, but when he did, his hand violently jerked away from hers in disgust.

This stopped Hikari in her tracks, giving him a hurt and confused look. “Akira? What was that all about?”

Shit.

“Oh well, um, I didn’t expect it. Not everyday such a cute girl takes your hand, hmm?”

She did not buy this. “Yes, right. That’s why you pulled away so quickly. Tell me the truth.”

It seemed she was more perceptive than he gave her credit for. “Ah, well…” Time to pour on the tragic backstory. “When my father was alive, he was physically abusive. It made me very skittish when it comes to people touching me. My apologies, Hikari. I should have told you the truth.”

This didn’t seem to appease to her emotions as well as Akira thought it would, but she sighed and kept walking. “If you don’t like me like that, you don’t have to lie. I’m a big girl, I can take it. But if that’s how you feel, I’ll head home. No need to force yourself to be near me.” She’d muttered the last part. Hikari then walked ahead of him, passed the dinner not too far from them towards the station that would take her home.

Akira knew he was losing her with that rookie mistake. If he didn’t fix it quickly, he’d kiss his chances to take down the Phantom Thieves goodbye.

Wait a second… That’s it!

Akira ran after her, which proved harder than he’d anticipated. Once he’d caught up to her, he grabbed her hand and nearly scared the life out of her.

“Akira? Where do you get off, scaring me like that?!” The anger in Hikari’s voice took him off guard, but Akira didn’t reply. He pulled her in then and kissed her on the lips while dipping her. She squeaked in surprise, eyes wide, then pushed him away. “We’ll talk later… Goodbye for now, Akira.” She’d tried to act angry, but Akira could hear the softness in her voice. She rushed away and down to the train, trying to hide the smile when she glanced back at him.

Akira, however, couldn’t hide his.

Mission accomplished. Taking her down from here would be easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, second drabble up! This one is actually an offshoot of a roleswap AU I'm currently developing! Hopefully I'll have a start of that up soon!
> 
> Hikari is the main character of this au, but I wanted to write something in Akira's POV. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Title comes from "Bruises & Bitemarks" by Good With Grenades.


End file.
